


Like this

by BunnyredBlood



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyredBlood/pseuds/BunnyredBlood
Summary: I don't really no what to put set back in the early days of linkin park and may go up to now. There wives don't exist.





	Like this

**Author's Note:**

> Frist chapter is rough sorry.

>   
> 2000
> 
> Mikes POV/Mikes Journal  
> It's always nice to have free days on tour, 1. because you always get to see new sites that you normally wouldn't have time to see while performing onstage not that there is anything wrong with being on stage we have the best fans in the world. 2. Also you get to have free time with your five best friends just goofing around although..... We do sometime cause some chaos on the bus.....all the time....but you get what I mean. Anyway despite all of those things what's going to make this break the best is that while I'm here in Australia I get to spend time with one extra friend Ross me  
> and Brad have known him from back when we were kids. And to top it all off it will be my first time spending time in different places with Chester.  
> I want to send time with him. And keep him away from Ross. "hey Mike what-.""Chez-"".........hi -Giggle- Mikey - laugh -what um.. What's up man -snicker-" Chester Stands there with the doorhandle still in hand trying not laugh himself to death at the sight of me writing in a journal with a pink bathrobe on. they were out of all the other colors I swear "You know? a real man isn't afraid to wear pink chez" Chester stops laughing and gives me  
> the cutest fake pout I've ever seen. "Aww Mikey don't worry I'm sure that you're very manly I mean all rappers wear pink bathrobes and in writing little diaries" he says as he comes and hugs me from behind as I close the notebook stand up and turn to look a him."such an asshole Chaz" I say suddenly I'm surprised to see peeking through the doorway Ross looking at us with confusion, it's then that I realize I'm holding Chester.Without thinking push Chester off of me and walked to Ross. Of course it's only after the fact that I realize what I just did and turn around to look at chaz. Ross grabs my hand and pulled me backwards while somehow managing to catch Chester before he falls. "Chester.... Sorry are you ok I didn't mean to oust you you got to close. You know how I mean about personal space., I say knowing that he didn't know that because I've never said it, it's a lie I've never shown any negative reaction to Chester displays of affection.I like them but with Ross in the room I can't be to nice if he think I like Chester he may try something. Ross looks at me with A sly smirk and I already know he's about to do it by responding in such away I also had just given Ross permission to treat Chester the same. I'd rather that then them actual talk."Wh-" Chester was about to speak but before he could do so ,Ross let go harshly and Fall to the floor."whoops my bad chezy" I recovered and took the opportunity to grab Ross looked at me with eyes full of amusement "men Mike that was classic I didn't Think you have the balls to do that I heard you and him I've been getting on better than you and brad lately..ha i'm guessing that's bullshit for for the public yeah?" I send him back a awkward smile. "yeah pretty much you know there ain't no way other then dat i'd even be hanging with Chaz- ..Chester " really Mike nice save asshole, "speaking of brad I need to talk to him for minute I'll check you later". Going towards brads bunk.
> 
>   
> ___________________________________________________________________________________  
> Chesters POV  
> I can't believe he just did that there's no way he just did that. You really shouldn't be surprised thats the way people always are you can't trust them any of them With that though anger started to flow through my veins. I stood up and dashed out of the door Just in time to catch Ross as he was walking down the hall no Mike insight. good i wouldn't want him to see this anyway I still Believe that he can't be like The others I marched right up to him and as he turned to face me my fist already pulled back let loose all of my rage.falling to the floor he looked up at me shock displaying perfectly on his face  
> only to be followed by a smirk. "Well ain't that one hell of a left hook" says and wiping his mouth."try my right" before I could comprehend what he said I got a vicious hit to the stomach sending me to my knees then it hit me as I tried to stand I found a foot hit the area that his fist just left."Wow Chazy that must've hurt, yeah?"I felt a shockwaves through me again but I only found myself in more pain."you know what?" He grabbed me by my hair and pulls my head back so I'm looking him in the eyes."I think I like this.....God and I thought you were hot before now you're just turning me on" at those words I can feel myself go completely numb To the pain and a little more than slightly tempted .but as I look up into his eyes Their dark and filled with  
> lust and power."fuck...I....you..."I mumble he looks at me questioningly I repeat myself clearly this time."I'll fuckin kill you"I say it's a sudden rush of strength hit me and I left myself up.but before I can do anything and a hand softly grip my shoulders as another swiftly grabs hold of Ross.I look to see Rob holding Ross up against the wall with one hand before throwing him to the side."Chester you okay?"
> 
>   
> ___________________________________________________________________________________  
> Brads POV  
> I knew my peaceful sleep was over the moment I heard Mike call me in a serious tone. " _dammit What did I do, crap did he find out that I dropped a deuce yesterday even though it's against the rules, I mean a Man can only hold it for so long right? Wait there's no proof that it was me but if worse comes to worse I'll just blame Joe"_ I set up on my bunk and rub the sleep from my eyes, or at least I was going to before Mike grabs my arm pulling me off the bunk and stands me up straight. "good morning Mike you know, as much as I love being manhandled in the morning, what the fuck do you want" I may sound a bit rude but I am well within my rights being woken up on a day off at 12 o'clock is madness simply madness."ohyeahsorrybutithappenedagain and...and I don't Idontknowwhat-" I put my hand in front of his face to stop him from speaking. Normally I understood speed talking but once  
>  again it's 12 o'clock and the only thing that I heard is a have half assed I'm sorry."Mike buddy you're going to need to slow down and breathe and get me some cereal and OJ oh and one of Chester's pop tarts." He looked at me with a blank expression then turns and walks into the kitchen then follows almost everything that I asked. I Yawned again,stretched my arms and scratched my ass.wow he must really need my help with something usually I just get a fuck youI walk in the kitchen to see Mike sitting down looking very impatient as I take the seat across from him and start eating my cereal."I do recall Requesting a pop tart" Mike looks down and suddenly I noticed how completely lost and pathetic he looks right now. As I am about to Apologize he speaks."The last thing I need to do is add fuel to the fire...Chaz I mean Chester probably already wants to kill me brad and Id have it coming brad ch-"I cut him off before he could finish. "Mike what do you mean add fuel to the fire because whatever it is I'm sure that if you apologize to him he'll forgive you and probably give you a pop tart with a smile." _"Even though if anyone else asked for a pop tart we would get a laugh and a middle finger to the face,damn favoritism All mike has to do is ask and he's giving whatever he wants Mike doesn't even like pop tarts that much, then again neither does Chester. So the hell can't I get one I think it's discrimination oh wait.. I've seen Chester let Rob have one the fuc-wait. What was I was supposed be thinking about... oh yeah Mike."_ i'll save that one for later I Look up to see that Mike is currently talking to me he saying something about pushing Chester wait..."The hell did you push Chester for." he looks at me"I didn't mean to it's just when Ross blah blah blah bubble blah blah blah." mike looked at me with pleading eyes knowing what'scoming next. (yeah I was too lazy to put in a whole recap so yeah you know the story)."So to keep them apart and keep Ross quit you sold Chester out." I say looking at him, he looks at me ashamed "well Mike,why?" "I don't know it just, it just happened you know? And I-." I cut him off once again "no Mike that'snot what I'm asking, i'm asking you , WHY can't I have nice things!" His eyebrows raise "no shut up and listen to me I never ever get to have nice things do you know how long we've been searching-..... wait yeah of course you do because you were there, but no it doesn't matter because Brad can't have nice things nope, not one. I mean a singer that has an awesome voice one AND is an honest-to-goodness nice guy without being to full of himself although he is a bit of a diva. still perfect for this band and YOU mr. I gotta keep my asshole friend from my other friend because......."
> 
> Mike's POV  
> " _well damn I know brad would be mad but I didn't think he'd go off on a tantrum.I mean I know it was a crap thing to do but really?he finishes talking and honestly."_ I am at a loss for words so I just speak my head "Brad I know I'm in the wrong here but all of your mistakes are not my fault. however, I will take the blame for this. And by the way Chester is not yours if anything he's mine because he's my vocalists therefore mine not yours,and anyway as for why I don't know it's just, I mean you know at first it was because I didn't want it to look like what it looked like, but then I don't know when he fell the way he looked up at me in shock I mean it made me feel awful but....Chaz he's so beautiful and vulnerable." I froze at the realization for what i was saying and how good it Felt and how perfect He looked.i looked up to see Brad had sat back down and was now looking at his hands and biting his  
>  lip."mike i'm going to list some things out for you okay?". "Yeah' I say before sitting back in the seat. Brad closes and then slowly opens his eyes.  
> "1.what you should've said is that Chester isn't a thing or that he was nobodies or even that he belong to the band.mike but you said he belonged to you.  
> 2.I can understand that you didn't want things to look awkward, but you didn't have to push him.  
> 3.you don't mind when Chester hugs you and you know it.  
> 4.of course he was shocked and you should feel awful. You know how Chester is around people it takes Time for him to trust them no matter how he acts like he's okay with everyone we all know he trust you the most. I don't know why but I know whatever it is it's probably really personal Mike you're the only one that can initiate a touch or hug with Chester without him moving away or something.  
> 5.I noticed when we were younger when Ross Used to hang out with us but I didn't think much of it you know? It's like I remember the way you were and it was so different. When it came to The way you acted especially since he was known for tormenting others" And 6 Mike..." Your... I'm just going to ask what do you feel or... You know how? Because I think you Um...- your" I don't like the way this is going and brad for once is hesitant to speak. I feel like running ,I feel like hitting something really hard, like just bolting, and then hauling off on whoever is in My Way, God I want to run but my feet won't move."Fuck Brad I think I maybe...I mean It's only with him but I want to see that Look, hurt him I want him Look up at me to love it  
> Because I loved it and I want it. Brad its this sick feeling that eats at me." i'm shaking now I can feel my heartbeat I can feel my legs go weak I crumble to the ground and cover my now treat filled eyes.all I can do sit there as I'm forced to speak this other part of me it's like an epiphany that I never wanted. Brad gets up and pulls me into a hug. I feel him go stand in my arms and look up to rob's eyes along with Chester, Joe, and phi's.and I see Chester looking at me but I don't notice the bruised cheek or the blood on his lips just his eyes and they're scared he shakes his head and then he's gone.fuck.  
>  ** _I want us to understand each other_**  
>  Go to chapter:


End file.
